Who Is She Really?
by escritorwriter
Summary: Alex Russo notices something strange that reveals a huge family secret.
1. Chapter 1

_What is so special about me? I don't get it._

Alex Russo is from a family of wizards. She knows there is definitely something wrong with her. Lately, she has been writing Greek and painting Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics.

She used magic to make a amulet. On one side was Greek letters and it looked like this:**αληξ**, which spelled Alex.

On the other side was Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics.

There was a vulture, then a squiggly line that looks like water, then a basket, and finally a symbol that looked like a easy maze.

Alex knew it meant Ankh, and she didn't know what that meant.

Another thing she knew, was that she looked and sounded exactly like Selena Gomez. She had no idea and she wanted to find out why.

This is her story of her adventure, finding out who she is...

That night, Alex had a dream. A strange dream. She was a chicken-human-type-thing. She could see her body beneath her as she rose higher and higher, about to crash through the ceiling, but she went through it like a ghost.

Alex figured, _If this is my dream, why can't I change things?_So Alex concentrated really hard, and all she was is a flying human being. Even crazier, right? That's what you get when you're from a family of wizards.

She was flying through New York air faster than a magic flying carpet. But then Alex began to recognize things that weren't in New York.

She was in Paris. She saw the Eifel Tower and apparently, Alex's ghost wanted her to go that way.

Alex was speeding towards it so fast she thought she would crash, but at the last second, her body bolted upward to find someone at the top of the Eifel Tower. And they didn't look too friendly.

As Alex, she eavesdropped on the two men's conversation."Jerry." the first man said. "She has to know about Selena." _Selena! I knew it! Wait, Jerry? Daddy?_She leaned closer. Sure enough, it was her dad.

The first man was unknown still. She kept listening.

"I know, and I will...eventually I-"

Alex was woken up by a splash of ice water. She woke up to Max and Justin, who were now running away. She looked at her clock. 3:00am. Alex lay back in bed.

When she finally fell back asleep, she was back in Paris, and hadn't missed a thing.

"-will tell her. Don't worry Ra. It will be fine." her dad continued.

"I'm not saying that I'm worrying. It's just that if her Ba is here, right now, while she's sleeping."

So the man's name was Ra...strange name. And her Ba was here? But what is it, she wondered. She made a mental note to check those things out online.

Alex listened.

"She may be here right now, but we don't know." the strange man named Ra continued.

"All we know is that we need to protect her. Keep her from meeting...the other one."

"Right, Jerry." Her dad opened a portal and stepped inside. She flashed back just in time for Jerry to wake her up.

Alex had an idea. She was going to trick her dad. Whether he liked it or not, she was still going to. "Hey Daddy?" she said in her best "Daddy's Little Girl" voice.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you take me to the Selena Gomez concert? Please? And can we buy backstage passes? So we can, you know, _meet _her?"

"Um, I, uh, I-I don't know."

Alex went into a "crying fit". "But DADDY! You took Justin to that Tears of Blood concert! And he got to meet them!"

"Yes, but-"

"Please?!"

"I, uh, I guess we can go."

She smiled. "YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jerry frowned, knowing he'd been tricked by "Daddy's Little Girl".

Alex knew she was going to get answers. And soon.

She smiled to herself, thinking _I'm so good at tricking people, _Alex thought. _Now to look up Ra and Ba. Hey, that rhymes!_

She sat on her computer chair and googled Ra first.

"Ra was the most important Egyptian God. He was the lord of all the gods. He was usually shown in human form with a falcon head, crowned with the sun disc encircled by a sacred cobra.

"Ra sailed across the heavens in a boat called the 'Barque of Millions of Years'. At the end of each day Ra was thought to die and sailed on his night voyage through the Underworld, leaving the Moon to light the world above." Alex read aloud to herself.

She then googled Ba.

"The Ba can best be described as someone's personality. Like a person's body, each Ba was an individual. It entered a person's body with the breath of life and it left at the time of death. The Ba is associated with divinity and power. It had the ability to take on different forms; in this respect the gods had many bas. The Ba of the deceased is able to move freely between the underworld and the physical world. The Ba is similar to the ka."

"Alex, we got tickets to a Selena Gomez concert on Saturday." Alex heard Jerry yell from the hallway. "The whole family is coming."

"SELENA GOMEZ!" Justin had yelled in total excitement.

Alex collected her money from Jerry and went to go buy an outfit for the concert. She went into Hot Topic. Alex got red checkered skinny jeans, a tee that said "Nerds Rule!", and black combat boots. She got watermelon lip gloss and pink eye shadow with mascara.

The day finally came. The whole family loaded up in a truck and headed to Central Park. After 15 minutes, Justin had screamed, "We're here!"

With Alex's tricking talents and looking-like-Selena-Gomez talents, she knew she could get backstage and talk with Selena. She broke away from her family and headed backstage. Nobody tried to stop her. There were just about a thousand screaming fans, though, one being her brother.

She walked into Selena's dressing room. It was vacant. Before she could leave to find Selena Gomez elsewhere, the door opened.

"Alright, Selena. You're on."

"No, wait. You don't understand. This is a mistake." Alex stammered.

"The mistake is this concert should have started 10 minutes ago!" Selena's manager snapped.

"Sorry." she said and mumbled to herself "Pushy."

Alex went out there to perform for Selena's fans. She did "Who Says". The adrenaline rush from jumping around dancing and singing was amazing.

She never wanted it to end, but she eventually finished the song.

Little did Alex know, Selena Gomez was watching her. She thought this girl was amazing. She had skills and talent and they looked like twins. You have to admire someone for that.

Alex walked off the stage and into the dressing room. Waiting for her, was Selena Gomez.

"Oh, hi. Listen," Alex said. "I'm really sorry if you think I'm some crazed fan, because I'm not, I just…."

"Calm down, I'm not mad. You were wicked out there."

"Really? You think?"

"Definitely. Now, I think we need to talk."

"Totally." The girls sit in makeup chairs while talking and waiting for Selena's next song.

"So, why do you think we're, like, identical twins?" Alex asks.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask your parents. Mine parents adopted me."

"How do we know my parents didn't adopt me?"

"That's a tricky question." They hear a knock on the door.

"Hide!" Selena says. Alex steps behind a rack of clothes.

"Selena! You're on!"

"'Kay. Thanks, Harry!" Selena walks onto the stage. Even from the dressing room. Alex could hear her song, "So Sick of You"


	2. Chapter 2

Alex watched in awe at Selena. She is really talented, Alex thought, There's no way we're related.

She comes back to the room and says, "This is the last song, Alex. Will you sing it with me?"

"Sure."

"Come on." Selena pulled her onto the stage. Everybody was staring at them. Everybody was staring at her. They wondered aloud:

"Who is she?"

"There are two Selena's?"

"No, one is a clone."

"No, silly, one is from the future."

"No, no." Alex said. "I'm not a clone. I don't know how we're related, but I think we could be twins! Don't you?"

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"This last song is for my wonderful new friend whose parents might have some explaining to do!"

"Here we go!" Alex yells.

"THANK YOU!" Alex says, once they've finished the song, "One and the Same".

"GOOD NIGHT, EVERYBODY!"

Alex gets into the car with Selena following behind her. Justin is staring at her, and Jerry and Theresa still can't believe they figured this out.

The next thing both girls say is something they knew was coming. "Explain."

"Okay." Jerry says. "You girls are Egyptian twin goddesses. Your mother and father couldn't take care of you so we were left in charge. We could only keep one of you, so we sent Selena to her parents now."

"But before we did that," Theresa say. "Jerry put magic powers in both of you."

"But Selena's parents didn't know, so I doubt she has been trained properly. You also have your Egyptian powers, and those powers are very strong. They can only be handled by responsible hands."

"Oh, so, Alex should have hers taken away?" Justin says.

"Haha. Very funny."Alex says.

"Not exactly. You see, both Alex and Selena don't know how to use their powers correctly. We have to train them."

"More school?" Alex whines.

"Hey! I have more school. I have to learn wizardry and Egyptian magic." Selena says.

"I'll teach you the magic." Justin volunteers.

"Alright."

"But for right now, I say we go to Olive Garden to celebrate!" Max says.

"Oh. I don't know..." Jerry says.

"Daddy!" Alex says. "I just met my twin sister! And plus, we deserve something! You kept this from us for so long!"

"Alright! I guess we can go!"

When the whole family gets to Olive Garden, they are both swarmed with questions. Even stupid questions, like:

"Are you a clone?"

"Did one of you get plastic surgery?"

"How did you invent time travel?"

"Do you both like pickles?"

"BACK OFF!" Alex finally said. "I know that you guys want to get the dirt on Selena and she doesn't mind, but can't you at least let her enjoy a nice dinner?"

Everybody backed off after that. Didn't even give Selena a second glance. "So what do these Egyptian powers do?" Selena asked.

"Well, you are a Egyptian goddess, so basically, everything. That's why they're so powerful."

"Are Alex and Selena our real names?"

"Yes."

"So, how do we stay in contact?"

"Well," Theresa said. "When we gave Selena to her parents, they knew about the Egyptian powers. We made them promise that when Slena found out her true identity, she would be given back to us."

"So, she going to live with us?" Justin said eagerly.

"Yes, Justin."

"SWEET!"

"You guys are going to have a basic schedule every day." Jerry said.

"A basic schedule of what?"

"I knew this day was coming, so I made one." He handed them a list.

It said this:

_6:00 am: Wake up and eat breakfast._

_(Be ready for lessons by 6:30)_

_6:30 am: Explanation of the day's lesson._

_7:00 am: Study Egyptian magic._

_1:00 pm: Lunch_

_2:00 pm: Alex and Selena wizardry, along with Justin._

_7:30 pm: Dinner_

_8:30 pm: Review over the day's lessons_

_9:00 pm: Your basic mortal studies._

_(Mortal studies last until 11:00 pm)_

_The next day: Repeat._

"Dad! That's a bunch to do!"

"I know. But we have to prepare both of you."

"What does mortal studies mean?" Selena said.

"Regular school." Alex said.

"So we're going to be homeschooled?"

"It appears so." Theresa says.

"What about my music? My fans?" Selena asks

"You have a free time between dinner and the review and also before you go to bed. So you can write songs. And just like regular school, magic school will be out for the summer, so you can record music and perform and go on tours." Jerry said.

"You mean we?" Selena asked, hooking Alex's elbow.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Of course.

**XxXxXx**

The alarm buzzed for 6:00 am and Alex and Selena got up. Alex wasn't happy about it, but Selena managed to get her out of bed.

They go down and eat breakfast and clean up and get dressed.

At 6:30 am, they head to the lair to hear the lesson. About it, anyways. They were going to learn what their powers actually did and how to use them. In magic, Alex and Justin were going to teach Selena just basic spells.

At 7:00 am, they learn Egyptian magic.

"The first thing you need to learn is what your powers will be used for." Jerry said. "When you have mastered your powers, you will be goddesses and have to protect the Egyptian people from harm's way."

"Next," he said. "is how to use them. We will start by making your thoughts appear real."

Selena raised her hand. "How would we do that?"

"That's the tricky part. And what you will learn today."

"Cool."

"First, focus on something, like a pet, food, a book-"

"I don't read." Alex interjects.

"I know. Just think of something, and think really hard."

"A cat." Alex and Selena said in their minds.

"Whoa!" Alex says.

"How come I can hear you?"

"I don't know."

"Still, cool!"

While they were talking mind-speak, 2 cats, a surprised person, an ear, a brain, and an ice cube appeared in front of them.

"You guys have to be more careful what you think of." Jerry said.

At 1:00 pm, they go have Theresa's famous quesadillas. After that, Alex taught Selena basic spells along with Justin, like teleportation and time travel.

After dinner, during their free time, they wrote a song called Perfect Two.

"That's awesome." Alex compliments.

"Really?"

"Yep, come on!"

"What did you learn today?" Jerry asks once they've gotten downstairs into the lair.

"I learned to teleport, time travel, and to make things appear." Selena said.

"Same as her, minus teleport and time travel."

"Good, now go to your mortal studies."

After a long day of school, they got a well-deserved good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex and Selena wake up, completely tired out of their minds. "Dad, why am I so tired?" she asks, walking downstairs, with messy bed head and old pajamas.

"You channeled magic from your inner self. If you do that too much, it can kill you. Magic is a powerful thing that you don't want to mess with."

"Wait, but hasn't Alex been using magic all her life?" Selena asks.

"Yeah, what about that?" Alex wonders as well.

"Oh, Jerry, I was afraid of this." Theresa sighs.

"Afraid of what?" Alex asks. What were they talking about? Alex knew Egyptian magic was dangerous, but shouldn't her ba be used to just regular wizardry magic by now? "Can someone please give me some answers?"

_'Oh, come on. Look deep inside'._ Alex hears a voice say inside of her.

_'Who are you?' _ she says back to the mysterious voice.

_'Isis.'_

Finally, it all clicked inside of her head. "Isis, the Egyptian goddess of motherhood, marriage, love, sexuality, health, immortality, and magic." Alex couldn't think of where that came from or how she even knew about that.

"Yes? What about her?" Selena asks.

"She's inside of me. She's in my ba. She's in my soul."

_'And my daughter is in your sister.'_ the mysterious voice that was now proved to be Isis says.

"And Nut is in Selena." Alex recognizes, turning to Selena.

"Alex, how do you know about that?" Jerry asks.

"She just told me. She's speaking inside of my head. Daddy, am I going crazy?"

Jerry and Theresa lead the two girls to the couch and gestured for them to sit down. "What is it?" Selena asks, chewing nervously on her hangnail, awaiting an answer.

"When your real parents couldn't take care of you, it was because they both died the night you two were born"

"How'd they die?" Alex gasps, leaning forward, suddenly intrigued by this conversation, even though she was starting to get bored with it just a minute ago.

"No one knows for sure," Theresa says, resting a hand on her shoulders. "but when they died, they released three gods. We now know two of them are Nut and Isis, but the other one? We have no idea."

"Wait, so it could be an evil god or goddess and we wouldn't have a clue?" Selena asks, wanting to know if they had to take this down, because they were definitely not ready for it after only one day of Egyptian magic school.

"Possibly." Theresa sighs, leaning on her husband's shoulder for support.

There was a knock on the door and Jerry gets up to answer it. Standing there were people that were really not going to make this whole Egyptian magic thing easy. Alex's three cousins who were staying for the rest of the school year.

Their names were Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. They didn't even know about regular magic, so how was this going to work out?

Jerry and Theresa had both completely forgot about them coming, so it was no surprise that they stood there in shock for a few minutes before telling them to wait outside for a minute or two.

"Alex, go hide Selena in your room. We can't let them knowing about her. Leo would probably flip." Jerry says, pushing them towards the stairs.

"Probably. Good call." Alex drags her newfound sister up the stairs and put her in their room, making sure to tall her to lock the door behind her.

Alex rushes back downstairs, completely dressed in an oversized sweater and skinny jeans with boots with her hair brushed out and curled.

She sees her cousins downstairs. They were her dad's brother's kids, and he had to leave with his wife, so they left him here.

Adam is the really strong one and really tall one that is not that bright, but he still has his smart moments. He's pretty fun to keep around, always cracking jokes.

Chase is probably Alex's favorite. He's like the leader out of the four of them, always keeping things in order. He's really nice and sweet, but Alex and him still bicker like brother and sister.

Bree was one of Alex's best friends. When they visited, they always spent time together, hanging out and talking about practically everything, from boys to clothes to anything else they could think of. It was usually a fun time.

Leo was the new one to the family. There wasn't much to say about him. He's just...Leo. That's just enough of an explanation.

Bree squeals, jumping off the couch, running to her cousin and best friend all in one. "Hey Alex!" she yells excitedly.

"Hey Bree!" Alex says back just as excited. "How have you been?

"Great! Now, I discovered these sleepover movies, and we are so watching them together eventually!" She starts jumping up and down in excitement.

"Calm down a little Bree!" Alex smiles, putting her hands on Bree's shoulders to keep her from bouncing off the walls. Adam comes over and he holds his arm open for a hug. Alex smiles, accepting the hug.

Chase is next and he gives her a big hug, picking her up and spinning her around. She groans like she was mad at him, even though she probably never could be. "Put me down!" she whines, hitting on his back a little as he finally puts her back down.

Alex feels bad that her cousins can't meet Selena, but her dad was right. Leo, Adam, and Chase would probably flip out if they knew that Selena was their cousin. Heck, Bree probably would too.

Selena wasn't too happy herself either. She sat on Alex's bed, messing with all of the little wizardry trinkets in her room. She was as bored as she could be.

She stood up, starting to pace back and forth, awaiting somebody to come get her and tell her it was okay to come down. Nobody ever came. She spends the rest of the night trapped up in a room that wasn't even her.

She spent most of the time messing with her wizardry powers, trying to get a few spells down by practicing on Alex's goldfish. It probably wasn't a good idea, but she could always bring it back to life, right? At least she hoped.

Alex and the rest of her family plus the cousins were all sitting around the TV watching a bunch of movies. They were probably on their fourth one when Alex remembers that Selena was upstairs.

She decided to go upstairs and offer to switch clothes so she could go downstairs and have some fun with Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo as well.

When she goes upstairs, she doesn't see her sister anywhere. Instead, there was an open window and her pajamas lying on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex quickly runs over and shuts the window, knocking the pajamas off her bed to underneath the bed. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opens without anyone knocking, meaning that it was Bree.

They have that kind of relationship. "Hey Alex!" she says, coming into the room. "I figured since Monday was my first day at school, we could go shopping together.

Ironically, Alex and Bree both hated school, only they loved back to school shopping. Alex had technically already started school, but it's never too late for anything. "Sure." she smiles, getting Bree's be set up as they both go to sleep. Selena's disappearance was ultimately forgotten.

Alex was woken up by her bed bouncing up and down, meaning that someone was jumping on it, trying to wake her. "Alex! Wake up!" Bree whines as the jumping stops. Adam and Chase were there along with Leo. Theresa practically had to make them go shopping with the two girls.

'You silly child', Isis says inside of her, but immediately shut off, no matter how much Alex asks the Egyptian goddess inside of her. I doubt she'll even ever get used to it.

Alex had practically forgotten about Selena by the time that they got to the mall. She knew it was bad as soon as she remembered. After all, Selena was her magical twin that could do a lot of damage to the city of New York.

It's probably wasn't good for her to be out in public either since she was the twin of Selena Gomez. She might be bombarded with paparazzi if she wasn't careful.

Because of that, Alex makes sure that the shopping gets done quickly, definitely making the boys happy. They never wanted to go in the first place. To be completely honest, Alex did really not feel up to shopping either, but she went anyway, just to make her cousin happy.

The rest of the day zoomed by quickly until Alex remembered that Selena had been missing for one day. She could be anywhere right now, and who knows who would come after her, what with recently discovering her Egyptian powers.

Plus, she was Selena Gomez! She's had stalkers before! Alex tries to push the thoughts to the back of her mind as she finishes up dinner. It wasn't working very well. It kept creeping back up, haunting and teasing her with its presence. Who knew a thought could be this scary?

Dinner finally finishes and Alex pulls her brother to the side, dragging him to the hallway so she could go talk to him. "What do you want, Alex? I was going to go talk to Selena!"

"She's your sister too, dip. Anyways, you can't talk to her right now. She's not exactly...here."

"What?! Where is she? Alex, did you blow her up?"

"What? Why would you think that I blew her up?! I went into our room to see if she wanted to switch places with me, and then she just wasn't there and the window was open with the blinds blowing. Have you seen her?"

"No. We have to find her, Alex. Who knows what she could be doing with her magical powers?" Justin says, grabbing his coat and going downstairs, heading down to the lair with Alex trailing behind him, wondering what he was going to do.

He rummages through the cabinets for a while before finally pulling out a device that would not stop beeping. It was actually pretty annoying. "What's that?" Alex asks, growing more curious by each minute that passed.

"It's a tracker. Dad installed it in both of your guys' wands to make sure you didn't get into any trouble.

"What?!" Alex gasps, taking the device in her hands, inspecting it. "Are you kidding me?! Since when has he had this?"

"Ever since you two discovered that you were twins." Alex was reasonably pissed. It's not cool to have somebody watch your every move. If you didn't think so, you definitely had some jacked up issues. "So we use this to find Selena, and then, boom! All your problems are solved!"

"Okay, so where is she?" Alex asks, heading to get her coat on. It was pretty cold today, especially at night. Alex just prayed that wherever Selena was, she wasn't in any kind of trouble. That would definitely prove to her dad that they weren't ready for their Egyptian magic powers and he might just take them away from the girls.

'You silly child', Isis says inside of her again. Her voice shut off again and Alex couldn't make her speak again with using every fiber in her being. Why does Isis decide to do this at the most inconvenient times?

Meanwhile, Bree was battling her own voice in her head that no one knew about. She barely knew what was going on. She heads upstairs, running and taking the steps two at a time. The voice was driving her insane. It would just not shut up, no matter how hard she tried.

It kept claiming to be someone named Bast. She could tell it was a girl by the sound of her voice. It was definitely more feminine than it was masculine. It felt like her thoughts were completely revolving around that one voice that was saying so many things that just didn't add up in the end.

'Silly child', it says, making her way more frustrated than she was a minute ago. What the heck did that mean?

She would have snapped at the annoying voice by now but Bree just didn't know how to do so. She tried just thinking of what she wanted to say, but the voice had nothing else to say to that. Either it wasn't working or the voice just had no emotion whatsoever.

'Is it really that hard to figure out?' the voice teases inside of her, making her want to rip her hair out. She was just really, really frustrated. 'Go ask your uncle, dumb child.'


	5. Chapter 5

Bree took the advice of the mysterious voice, even though she probably shouldn't have done so. "Hey Uncle Jerry?" she says, coming into the living room where Aunt Theresa and him were watching wrestling on TV. "Can I ask you a question?" He nods as she continues. "Who is Bast?"

He does a total spit take, soda landing all over the floor and on the coffee table. Bree takes a step away in disgust. Clearly, he knew something about this Bast character that he wasn't telling Bree about, and she didn't like that at all. She never liked anybody keeping secrets from her. It wasn't a very pleasant thought. "So?" she asks again, awaiting an answer.

"Um, no I don't know who that is." Yeah, right, Bree thinks to herself, what was that whole spit take thing about? He is a really bad liar. So bad, it's not even funny. Well, at least you could always catch him in a lie and he would never get away with it.

"Uncle Jerry," she says. "I know you're lying. Can't you just tell me who she is so we can just get this over with. I've been hearing her voice in my head all day long." Jerry's face pales as he answers her question.

"Fine, Bree," he sighs, rubbing his temples. "Bast is an Egyptian goddess. Are you familiar with Selena Gomez?" he asks, making her Bree crinkle her eyebrows in confusion. What the heck did Selena Gomez have to do with anything? Nothing, that's what. She asks a simple question and he just randomly brings her up? It makes no sense.

"Yes, why?" Bree asks with annoyance in her voice. She wasn't trying to be a brat, but for some reason, it just came out that way. Oh well. She'll just apologize for it later.

"That's Alex's twin. When they were born, they were given to us as three gods were released. Alex has Isis, Selena has Nut, and apparently, you have Bast inside of you. Do you know what this means?"

"I have a stupid goddess inside of me?" Bree says like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, that. And also, you are not Alex's cousin. You are Alex and Selena's third sisters. You guys are triplets. This means you have recently discovered your Egyptian powers." By now, the TV had been turned off and everything was quiet.

"So I have an Egyptian goddess inside of me and Selena Gomez and Alex are both my sisters? Do I have everything right?" Bree asks, chewing on her bottom lip so that she wouldn't smile and crack up laughing at how ridiculous it was. It was so crazy. Who would believe that?

"I know what you're thinking Bree." Jerry says, obviously practically reading her mind. "And it's all true. You can ask Alex herself. Where is she anyways?" he asks as Bree shrugs her shoulders, volunteering to go find her. She heads downstairs and follows the sound of something beeping into the freezer where Justin and Alex were, even though it was in the lair form.

"Hey, Alex, can I talk-" she stops dead in her tracks as she sees the lair instead of the freezer, which is what she was expecting to see. She covers her eyes and continues on with what she was saying, hoping that she was just going crazy and that the freezer was not somehow magically transformed into another room altogether.

She had already seen and heard enough crazy things. She didn't need to see anymore. "Anyways," she speaks, eyes still covered. "Can I talk to you Alex?"

Alex pushes Bree out of the lair, making sure that she didn't see anything else that she didn't need to do. "Yeah, sure Bree. What do you need to talk about? Are you okay?" she asks as Bree uncovers her eyes, squinting from the brand new abundance of light after having her eyes closed tightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but Uncle Jerry told me something interesting. He said that your twin is Selena Gomez and that I was your sister too. Also, do you know who Bast is? And Nut and Isis?" she asks as Alex's jaw drops wide open.

If Alex had a drink of water or something, she would definitely have a spit take just like Jerry did upstairs. Like father, like daughter, right? Alex sighs as she begins to explain herself and her very weird family.

"Yeah, he's right." Alex says, leading Bree back into the lair. "Justin, Max, and I all have wizardry magic, while you and Selena both just have Egyptian magic. We'll probably teach you wizardry magic too, eventually."

"Wait, so I really am Egyptian magic?" Bree asks one more time, just to be sure. She could barely believe it. Who would have thought that she would be magic? Definitely not her. Was she supposed to hide this from her brothers?

And if so, how the heck was she supposed to do that? She never ever kept secrets from each other. It just wasn't something that they did. They were really close to each other. They barely spent time apart.

Bree heard the beeping again. She wondered what it was until she heard the beeping coming from a strange device that Justin was holding in his hand. It was the tracker that they were going to use to find Selena.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Max's room, Selena had ditched her wand a while ago. She put it in the back of a pickup truck and let it drive off. She was hidden up in Max's room because she really didn't want to deal with Alex. She had a feeling that they were probably in a really big fight.

Selena hated to be in fights with anybody, especially her twin sister. Fights never solved anything. She should apologize, but she didn't know what to apologize for. She didn't think she did anything wrong, but according to Nut inside of her, everything was completely and utterly wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex crinkles her eyebrows in confusion as the tracker tells her that Selena was in the house. It makes her even more confused as it then continues to say that Selena was on the move outside, and then turning right around and walking back in the front door. It's like she wanted to leave, but just couldn't make up her mind.

The three teenagers quickly run out of the kitchen, not wanting to miss Selena if she was just inside the sandwich shop, although the only person there was a man who looked to be in either his late thirties or early forties.

He looked pretty shady and Alex was glad that Bree and Justin were both with her when he was around. Otherwise, he would probably be ten times scarier than he already was. "Sorry, buddy." Justin interjects before he could take another step towards the girls. "We're closed for the night. You can come back tomorrow."

The man doesn't say anything. He hands Alex a piece of paper, still not saying a single word. The look in his eyes was very unsettling. It sent chills down the girl's spine, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. The man quickly leaves, leaving the teens with the piece of paper. "What does it say?" Bree asks, reading over her shoulder as Alex was reading it herself.

_Selena, Alex, and Bree-_

_Nobody must know about this. Anyone who reads this besides you three will be in grave danger, even more than you are right now. It is not safe for you to be in New York right now. Whatever you do, get out of there as soon as possible. And by as soon as possible, I mean that you need to leave by at least tomorrow. It's way too dangerous for you to be here. You don't fully understand your powers and what they can do to either yourself or others._

_-Anon_

Now Alex was more determined than ever to figure out who that mysterious guy was that didn't know how to talk or something. At least, that's what he made it seem like to Alex. Bree would probably agree with her cousin on that one, even though they usually agreed on mostly everything anyways. It was like a special bond they had.

The bond had probably gone stronger when they realized they were sisters, let alone triplets, including Selena. That's some pretty big news to get out of the blue too, and Bree took it better than either Theresa or Jerry expected her to. They were both pretty surprised by her reaction.

Justin tries to grab the paper from Alex, but she quickly pulls it out of his reach, making sure he didn't know about the girls being in as much danger as they were. They also didn't want to put him in any unnecessary danger. It would just be better to keep him out of it altogether as soon as they found Selena.

Besides, who knows what kind of danger they were in or what kind of danger that Justin would be put in if he knew about it. Alex and Bree look for Selena inside and around their building but finally give up and decide to look for her in the morning. She's an Egyptian goddess, after all. She could surely make it through one night with her basically kick butt super powers.

Alex tries going to sleep, but it was really hard for her. She couldn't help but think that it was all her fault that Selena decided to leave. After all, Alex pretty much did leave her up in her room all alone for like five hours while Alex hung out with her family. Alex would want to leave too if she was in Selena's shoes.

Bree on the other hand, had no trouble falling asleep. For some reason, Bree knew deep down inside that Selena was going to be just fine.

That night, Alex had a dream about something. What it was about, she couldn't tell you. She didn't have a single clue herself. I don't think that Isis couldn't even tell her what it was about. Then again, Isis had been ignoring Alex lately. It wasn't very good, especially when she needed help with Egyptian magic, especially the situation she was in now.

Anyways, her ba was flying over what looked to be England. Her thoughts were confirmed as she saw the London Eye down below her. Why would she be in England? Last time she checked, this was Egyptian magic that she was dealing with, not British. Her ba finally decides to stop in an apartment building that seemed to be downtown by how lively it was outside the building.

She couldn't tell who the people were sitting across from each other at a table. Well, at least she didn't recognize them. One was a boy and one was a girl. The girl had long brunette hair and really dark brown eyes that looked like pools of melted chocolate. You could barely see her pupils.

The guy had sandy blond hair and looked like the stereotypical surfer guy that lots of girls fall for. That and football players. Alex will never understand that for as long as she lives.

They looked to be arguing about something, and by the girl's body language, Alex could tell that the guy had really done something bad to make the girl upset with him. They didn't look like they were in a relationship, so they couldn't be arguing about that. Apparently, Alex's ba wanted her to be a creeper and spy on their argument, so clearly it must be important.

Nothing really stuck out for Alex as they continued to keep arguing. The brunette hopped out of her chair, starting to pace back and forth. As she did this, the boy bit down on his lip as he watched his companion with nervous and worried eyes. It's like this has happened before and he knew what was going to happen next so he was preparing himself for it.

"Abigail, I really think that you need to calm down." the guy says to Abigail in his pretty cute British accent. He stood up, not taking his eyes off of her as he did so. It looked like he thought she was a nuclear bomb that he had to defuse and it was ready to explode any second now, and he was not looking forward to it. You could just tell by the look he was wearing upon his face.

The next sentence Abigail mutters with a glare towards the guy definitely caught Alex's attention. "Well, what about the stupid little triplets?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Selena decided to head downstairs, wanting this whole mess to just be over. She never meant for any mess to even start all on account of her. It probably wasn't the best idea to leave her career to train to be an Egyptian magician. In fact, it was clearly a terrible idea.

She never should have done what she did. She sighs, grabbing a piece of paper and pen, writing a note on the paper very quickly so that she could get out of there as fast as she could.

_Dear Russo Family,_

_Sorry for leaving. It was a mistake to come here and try and learn magic. You guys work it into your life a whole lot better than I do or that I ever will do. I'm sorry it didn't work out like we thought it would. I'll see you guys sometime soon._

_Yours truly, _

_Selena_

She puts the note on the kitchen table, heading to the terris where she jumps down onto the street below, using her magic so she wouldn't get hurt. It would probably not be the best idea to break her leg, especially if she was going on tour.

As soon as she used her magic one last time, she vowed she would never let her magic back into her life ever again. Of course, she would associate with the Russo family again, just not the magic. After all, Alex was her twin sister for crying out loud.

She sighs, walking down the road, pulling out her cell phone as she stops at a bus stop. She needed to call somebody to come pick her up. She had nowhere to go and the tour bus was already back at LA since Selena took her hiatus.

Harry would only let her have the hiatus for a month anyways since there was no shows in between her last one she just had in New York and the next one taking place in Panama City, Florida. She decides to call Harry to see if he could just tell her what to do. Hopefully, he would know what to do.

"Hey Selena, did you decide to come back?" he says as soon as the phone stops ringing and he picks up the phone. "We decided to make the break between shows shorter, so we need you right now. Your next show is next week on Saturday. So when are you coming back?"

"I don't know." Selena says, a little taken back by his answer. It was kind of rude, so you really can't blame her though. "Do you think you could book me a plane ticket to meet you guys in Los Angeles?"

Knowing him, Harry had probably already purchased a ticket and was already calling a car to come and get her to take her to the New York airport. Sure enough, Harry explains exactly what Selena had predicted he would do before hanging up on her. She waits at the bus stop a little longer before the car pulls up and she gets in, falling asleep as the car takes her to the airport.

She sighs as she wakes up, getting out of the car and grabbing her bag and the ticket from the chauffeur, going inside the airport and waiting for her plane to be ready for takeoff. There weren't much paparazzi around, let alone people, in the airport. Granted, it was somewhere around almost midnight.

Her plane is called out and she gets on the plane, falling asleep almost instantly. No one sat with her, which made her really happy. She didn't really feel like sitting with anybody in the first place. She was in a pretty bitter mood.

Mostly, she was upset that the whole thing with the magic, both Egyptian and wizardry, didn't work out like she wanted it to at all. She just couldn't do it. She didn't care how much practice that she got, she just couldn't do it. Nut was complaining so much in her head, she thought she would burst. It was making her head pound in pain.

That was another thing that really bothered Selena. Nut was driving her insane, especially after she vowed that she wouldn't use magic ever again, and the constant nagging that was coming from Nut was not helping her at all. In fact, she even felt worse.

Nut's voice kept telling her that she was useless and never could have learned the magic in the first place and that she wasn't fit for having the powers to begin with. She kept saying that it was really good that she gave up.

Nut was obviously wanting Selena to go back to New York and prove her wrong. Nut knew that she was most definitely needed for the whole magical process. However, Selena didn't know that and the cruel words kept bouncing around in her head like a squirrel trying to get out of a cage.

It was trying to drive her mad. At least, that's what she thought.

Selena is awoken by a bump and she looks out the window to see the airplane on the runway, coming to a stop as Selena starts to get her things together, getting off the plane and seeing a lot more paparazzi then when she got on the plane in New York. Someone must have tipped off where she was going or rather they were just there. After all, this was LA. Lots of famous people would be at the airport.

She ignores them all, finding her driver and going into the limo along with Harry. She just wanted to do something, especially if it was singing, to get her mind off of the whole magic situation and Nut. Singing always took her mind off of everything and she was put into a world that was all her own. She happily sighs, wanting so badly to get to the studio and start singing her heart out.

She just hoped everything would work out in the end and that her decision wouldn't come back to haunt her someday.


	8. Note

**Hello everyone!**

**I have moved to 'myownkingdom'**

**I might continue these stories on there, but I am not sure. Please follow me and my stories and check them out! I would really appreciate it!**

**Link in profile**


End file.
